Never So Innocent
by brokenheartedlies13
Summary: Tristan had had many dreams about Rory Gilmore.. many of them came true.a little twist.


A little twist on Rory and Tristan. Nothing in this story happened in the seasons, though. It's just my mind.. Thinking and being perverted. J

First time writing fan fiction. I've read for ages though. And I've just now decided to start writing. :D

Enjoy.

TrTrTrTrTrTrTr

Tristan DuGrey had had many dreams of the innocent Rory Gilmore. Many. Most of them included shoving her against the wall and fucking the shit out of her.

When she had first showed up at Chilton, he had seen what the rest had; innocent, naivety, and stubbornness. Even Paris, who was actually pretty good at reading people, fell for her many masks.

That was his downfall.

He had gone after her, as he had all the others that fell below his girlfriend standards, but he first noticed her masks fall in the library, where she was sitting across from a random guy, who was looking at her with unhidden lust.

She had looked up once and grinned at him, her tongue quickly licking her lips before looking back down.  
She had hitched up her skirt, just a little, unnoticeably before looking back down at her book. She stayed in the exact same position; one hand on the corner of the page, her back straight. But she had slid one hand, the one closest to the wall down under her skirt. The guy had noticed it, completely spellbound.  
You couldn't tell that she spread her legs, but Tristan, being the observer of his new Mary, noticed every little thing that she did. And the only thing that surprised him more than she was doing this was that she was wearing a thong. She had slowly started to tease herself when the guy had abruptly stood up and left the library. Rory had just grinned, removed her hand, albeit very slowly, and continued to read.

That was the first time that Tristan had seen the real Rory Gilmore.

The second time was at the party. The party where Summer had embarrassingly dumped him in front of everybody. He had hid himself in the room with the piano, knowing that if he left now, his parents would jump him with questions about what happened. So, he stayed.

After twenty minutes of being alone, the door opened quietly and Rory stepped in. Tristan pretended not to notice her, wanting her to start with the conversation.

She had simply sat down beside him, making him pause in his efforts to play the piano and had taken his hand when he had finally given in to look at her. Her eyes glinted dangerously, her hand slowly leading his to her thighs,  
and she whispered, "Do whatever you want." He had.

He had let his hand slide up and under her skirt, let his fingers caress her, and then he had entered her. He moved his hand back and forth, letting her entrance get used to him. Then he had completely given in.

He pushed her back on the piano bench, unbuttoning his pants quickly. He stepped out of them and positioned himself as fast as he could. He slipped a condom that she handed him on, and made himself forget Summer. Forget that this was Rory Gilmore, Mary, his innocent dream.

He had finished faster than he had ever before. Something about this girl made him go crazy and she knew it because this wasn't the last time that Tristan would see of this side of Rory Gilmore.

They had never spoke of what happened in that room. Never.

The next time it happened was when Country Boy had dumped her yet again. She had seeked him out again, calling to him. He had easily given in.

They were in a frenzy and they ended up in the backseat of his car. Which had never been able to look at without getting hard since.

It happened slower this time, because she had gone down on him. She had a wonderful mouth, but it was still done too quickly for Tristan.

After she left his car, he wondered how many people she'd actually done that with.

Everything was quite then, for awhile. They glanced at each other occasionally and of course, he saw the hint of desire in her eyes.

He never did anything about it though.

They ended up hooking up again right before he had to leave for military school.

He had known that he was going to get sent off. He had expected it. So, he had ran to Gilmore before he actually got the news.

And she had responded exactly like he thought she would.

She had pushed him into the girl's bathroom, and right into a stall. Which they ended up occupying for the rest of the school day.

The day after he left Chilton, he had realized it.

That Gilmore wasn't just a quick time fuck that he came back to when he needed something.

He had fallen for her. He had known, though, that he would never be able to get her.

But he never went back to find her, because he couldn't.

She was his downfall.

Tristan had many dreams about the not-so-innocent Gilmore girl. The most reoccurring one was when he finally had enough courage to go back to her. 


End file.
